


Heart at Sea

by evenspickle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jealousy, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, RMS Titanic, Slow Burn, gay love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenspickle/pseuds/evenspickle
Summary: basically a story where two total opposites meet on a ship, fall in love, the ship sinks, the end. LMAo jk it doesn't end at the ship sinking but the beginning is somewhat based on the titanic, enjoy.////////////////////////////////////////////okay so i have been wanting to write a book with this storyline for so long but never actually did it. the beginning is highly influenced by the titanic but is SO different i swear.william is played by jensen acklesthomas is played by dave francoYES i know neither of them are actually gay BUT IT FITS THE IDEAL CHARACTERS I HAD VISIONED.um i haven't written a book in so long so this might be trash but I HAVE SOME HOPE OKAY.ok i'm done, ENJOY <3p.s. i know some people don't like all lower case but i do soooooo





	1. william

william's life was the definition of an american dream.

his father was a surgeon and his mom was a very successful author. both parents weren't home most of the time but that never really bothered william.

school was very much a cliche. he was captain of the football team and was dating the most popular girl in their grade, caroline. if you weren't within his group of friends, you were practically nonexistent. william wasn't necessarily an ass, he was actually quite nice but never had the balls to grow outside of his group and actually find some new friends.

while he didn't hate the people he sat with everyday at lunch, he didn't exactly enjoy their presence. a majority of the group was made up of caroline's friends who seemed to only talk about their plans for the weekend and boys. there was only one person who made lunch enjoyable and that was jake. william met jake at freshman orientation and clicked ever since. jake is the reason william started playing football. william wasn't really built for football but it took jake three times to convince him to join him at summer practices.

today's lunch however was very different. everyone was engaged in a conversation about the first ever cruise ship to set sail out of new york and towards europe. for the first time in a while, william was actually interested in the conversation circulating around the lunch table. not only because he thought it was hilarious how most of the girls were only excited because of the potential boyfriends they think they may find, but he knew for a fact that he was being sent on this cruise and couldn't wait to get out of new york.

one thing that he kept only to himself was the fact that he couldn't wait to leave caroline for a whole three weeks. their relationship is far from bad, in fact they are one of the most loved couples in the school but william has a problem with commitment. it's really good in the beginning but then he just gets bored. you may ask why he hasn't left her but to be completely honest, he is only in it for the sex.

william never liked being portrayed as a player and that is the only thing that keeps him jumping from girl to girl. caroline is the second serious girlfriend that william has had. his first girlfriend was during his sophomore year but she was the total opposite of caroline. she was quite bitchy and ultimately only wanted to be with william because he was the hottest guy in the tenth grade. junior year was definitely a bad one. william hung out with the wrong crowd who partied almost every night. if you asked william how many girls he hooked up with at those parties, he couldn't give you an honest answer because he genuinely didn't know. that year was when half the school knew him as the biggest player and he hated it. so the beginning of senior year is when he settled down in hopes of getting the rumors to die down. thankfully, they have stopped but william wants nothing to do with caroline anymore. he wants to break things off before the cruise begins because the last thing he needs is the thought of returning to her after the cruise is over.

the ship is set to sail out in exactly five days and to say william is stressing about caroline is definitely an understatement. i mean, they have only been dating for a half a school year, how hard could it be?


	2. thomas

thomas never enjoyed being at home. he hated the fact that he had to lock himself in his room every night and smother his head in his pillow in hopes of drowning out the sounds of his mom in the other room with whoever she found at the bar that night.   
  
ever since his dad passed away, his mom seemed to bring home a new guy every other night. while he is thankful that she isn't drinking herself to death, he never understood her coping mechanisms.

thomas was never very close to his father. ever since he came out as gay, that father-son relationship slowly faded away. thomas was never one who was ashamed of who is was, in fact he never had a problem with telling people at his school that he was into boys. you'd think that most people would have something to say about it but shockingly, no one really cared. of course there was a couple of boys who no longer changed around him for p.e. but that never really fazed him.

thomas only hung out with one person and that was amy, his best friend. thomas and amy's parents knew each other from high school and to this day are still good friends. amy was the first person that thomas had come out to. to say she was accepting was definitely an understatement. after thomas had finished telling her, she gave a long speech about how she knew before he even did which thomas still does not understand.

one good thing about his mom bringing back men to their house was that one had mentioned to her about a job opportunity on the cruise ship in new york leaving at the end of the month. thomas knew for a fact that he and his mom needed the money so he was not hesitant at all in taking up the offer. plus, it was a way to get away from new jersey and away from reality for three weeks.

however, one thing thomas was not looking forward to was the stuck up higher class families that he would be dealing with. he has seen the stares he gets when he is in the city and hated knowing that he was judged on the clothes he was wearing. at least he would only really be seen in his working uniform and rarely in the minimal clothing that he actually owns.

all thomas has to do is get through three weeks of taking people's orders and serving them their overpriced food. this should be fairly easy, right?


End file.
